In a typical 3GPP network, small cells continuously broadcast information on Cell Broadcast (CB) channels such as, for example, common channels and signals which may include common reference signals (CRS). Mobile devices (also referred to herein as mobile terminals) listen to cell broadcast information on CB channels. Common reference signals also allow the mobile devices to synchronize themselves in time and frequency to the small cells as well as maintain automatic gain control (AGC) levels for adequate reception of signals. Mobile devices also monitor for the downlink control channel (PDCCH) or enhanced downlink control channel (EPDCCH) for detecting downlink control information (DCI). (THIS IS BACKGROUND INFORMATION . . . )
Since the small cells continuously broadcast information, the small cells consume significant amount of power. Also, continuous broadcast of common channels and signals causes signal interference.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for operating small cells are desired which will provide reduction of power consumption and reduction of interference.